Eric Olafson, Midshipman 29
Part 29: INTERLUDE: ADMIRAL STAHL'S QUARTERS Harris sat on a couch not far from Stahl who was behind his old desk. Captain Zezz was there and the Admiral of the Fleet. Not in person, but via Holo-Presence. Harris was sipping on a bottle of beer. “He is doing a fine job and he did put the pieces together about you putting Carrows on the bridge for a reason.” “He did? What was his decision?” “If in doubt, go by the book and the book says court martial. Those were his words.” The old Admiral of the fleet was sitting on a chair that like him was actually in his office and not here and he held a glass with Whiskey. “I knew you would put him through your cruel games as soon as you had him aboard.” He sipped on his drink. “I have a feeling that boy can take whatever you dish out. He did surprise me more than once and that takes some doing.” Zezz’s Holo had a glass of water because he was like a true lizard, cold blooded and alcohol was poisonous to him. “I wanted to put him on OPS for an hour or so. Soe he might get a feeling for it.He is just a Midshipman after all. I had him on OPS the entire time. He kept growing into the challenging post very fast. None of my officers had any problems with him doing it. They all liked him; he was polite, collegial and listened to advice. I can only say he is missed aboard the Hyperion. He often appears deep in thought, even a little depressed or very quiet, so I had him take out the Hyperion and like all bridge officers he took the Conn at times. Once he sits in that Chair he changes, you can feel his confidence. And his age somehow vanishes, crew follows him.” Stahl put his beer down. “The way he handled the Kermac was as if he had years of experience. I was sitting here, ready to interfere. I know he has the talent since I became aware of him. Questioning command regarding lax protocols andn the decission to keep yet another serioius Kermac trespass unanswered, he voiced my sentiment exactly.” Captain Harris agreed. “I could not have it done any better, he even snapped at me for questioning his decision. Like any real Captain I know he already has a certain style and I must say I like it. Zezz is right, once he sits on that Command Chair you can feel his confidence and you forget his age and actual rank. He already thinks of the Devi as his ship.” Stahl giggled like a boy. “Transmission Energy at maximum, I bet we smoked a few receivers in those Kermac ships and they heard him clear to the other side of the Kermac Hegemony.” Harris grinned deeply. “I think I will do that too occasionally; there isn’t any chance of misunderstanding. He was heard for sure and I truly liked how he dealt with those arrogant snobs from NAVINT.” Elligott put his glass down. “Even I can see what Stahl sees in that one. I would have no problem giving him a permanent command over a ship right now.” Stahl raised his eyebrows. “Are you thinking what I believe you are thinking?” “I do and she is almost ready.” Part 30 » Category:Stories